Task Force Dauntless
, flagship of Task Force Dauntless |active = 2385 |affiliation = |org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command (main division) Abraxis Command (field division) |hq = Deep Space Gamma-01 |current = Rear Admiral Razal Gibran |notable = Commodore Darik - Executive Officer, Task Force Dauntless Captain Thomas Morgan - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two |flagship = |image2 = Alexandria II side.jpg |caption2 = Station DSG1, headquarters of Task Force Dauntless }} Task Force Dauntless one of the seven divisions of the Vanguard Fleet. It is commanded by Rear Admiral Razal Gibran. It has as its flagship the Command Battleship . Task Force Dauntless is deployed in the Gamma Quadrant. It is the mobile arm of Abraxis Command, which is the field division of Vanguard Command in the Gamma Quadrant and has as its headquarters the Station Deep Space Gamma-01, or Station DSG1, located around the orbit of Abraxis IV. Background Among the ranking flag officers recruited into Vanguard Command, Gibran was among the easiest convinced by Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter, Flag Officer-in-Command of Vanguard Command. Six months prior to 2385, Starfleet Vanguard Command had identified the Abraxis System as the most viable construction site of the new set of Federation Starfleet facilities in the Gamma Quadrant. This system was rich in dilithium crystals, deuterium and the natural resources to build duranium and tetraburnium alloys for starship hull construction. The Abraxis System was located 8 light years behind the event horizon of the wormhole’s Gamma Quadrant terminus. Two of the seven planets and one moon of the Abraxis System were lush class-M planets. However, it lay within the borders of the Khronnian race, a technologically advanced and warrior-like but comparatively peaceful race of relatively large humanoids that was later discovered to share a genetic similarity to the Klingons. the Khronnians are regarded in the Gamma Quadrant as interstellar military power governed by the Khronnian Suzerainty. With the construction of the USS Dauntless complete, the shakedown cruise ongoing, and the wormhole reopened, Admiral Gibran took temporary command of the Tactical Frigate and crossed the wormhole enroute to Khronnian territory to learn more about their race. He established first contact with the Khronnians, was escorted to Khronnia Prime, capital of the Suzerainty, and was introduced to the suzerain who was feudal ruler of the Khronnian race. After weeks following first contact procedures, Gibran was able to get the consent of the suzerain to use the uninhabited Abraxis System as base of operations of what was later designated as the Abraxis Command. Within a week, a fleet of Cargo Carriers, transport ships, and 4 support ships, protected by two Tactical Frigates and five Tactical Corvettes crossed the wormhole under the command of Commodore Leelah Kol, the Trill second-in-command of Admiral Gibran, and delivered all the needed components to build the Alexandria II class orbital station Deep Space Gamma Zero-One and the planet side installation Abraxis Base as quickly as possible and the personnel to operate them. The cargo carriers and transport ships continued to ferry components and raw material back and forth across the wormhole before the completion of both orbital station and planet-side base, which were constructed in a record time of six months. The Starfleet and Federation crews of the station and the base automatically took up their posts after helping to construct the two facilities. Leaving Commodore Kol in the Gamma Quadrant to supervise the simultaneous construction of Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base, Admiral Gibran quickly returned to the Alpha Quadrant, completed the rest of the shakedown cruise of the USS Dauntless and the ships of Task Force Dauntless, and crossed the wormhole beginning 2385. After gaining the consent of the Khronnians to build a Federation space station in their territory in the Gamma Quadrant, the USS Bravery, a temporarily refitted Assault Cruiser, traveled at transwarp speeds using transwarp coils collected from defeated Borg cubes and spheres and laid out a series of subspace relay stations in a nearly straight line between the two openings of the Bajoran wormhole in order for Starfleet Vanguard Command and Deep Space 9 to be able to communicate directly with Abraxis Command and Task Force Dauntless. Task force complement Task Force Dauntless has a full complement of fifty-four (54) starships, composed of: *One Command Battleship, the *One Battle Cruiser, the *One Battle Cruiser, the *One Heavy Cruiser, the *Two Heavy Cruisers *Two Heavy Cruisers *Two Assault Cruisers *Three Medium Cruisers *Three Light Cruisers *Six Destroyers *Fifteen Fast Frigates *Fifteen Tactical Frigates *Two Tactical Corvettes Deployment The starships of Task Force Dauntless are regularly deployed out of Station DSG1 for three-month missions to any reachable point in the Gamma Quadrant. Before deployment, Admiral Gibran had drilled the officers and crew of the entire task force on tactical movements that were specifically designed by Admiral Hunter for the Gamma and Delta Quadrants, or in anticipation of wars. In each formation type, the starships were trained to follow a series of defensive patterns when engaged in combat that would allow the ships of each formation to augment each other’s firepower while at the same time strengthening each other’s shields. Condition Green At Condition Green, the task force is divided into permanent squadrons of three starships composed of one lead ship and two escort ships. The task force has 15 squadrons in all, excluding the Battle Cruiser and the six Destroyers. Each squadron were to undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy for a duration of 3 months, taking a circuitous route across one or more sectors, starting from and ending at the task force's home port. After each three-month mission, it returns to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. While the Fast Frigate augments the research and exploration abilities of the lead ship, the Tactical Frigate augments the combat abilities of the lead ship if they are engaged in battle. Condition Yellow At Condition Yellow, the task force is reformed into four mission groups, which still primarily undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy when Vanguard Command is on high alert, or when a particular mission group is traveling across more hostile sectors. To easily form these mission groups, squadrons under each mission group operate in sectors that are near each other. Each mission group is composed of between 11 to 12 starships. Each mission group operate separately but in close coordination with one another. * Mission Group Alpha is led by the and is supported by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, three Fast Frigates, three Tactical Frigates and two Tactical Corvettes. * Mission Group Bravo is led by the Battle Cruiser and is supported by one Medium Cruiser, two Assault Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. * Mission Group Charlie is led by the Heavy Cruiser and is supported by three Light Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. * Mission Group Delta is led by one of the Heavy Cruisers and is supported by one Heavy Cruiser, two Medium Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. In situations where there is a need to deploy a group of starships larger than a squadron but the security situation in the area does not merit a declaration of Condition Yellow, Admiral Gibran deploys the Battle Cruiser and the six Destroyers as a battle group to the situation. Together, they are called “The Wolf Pack.” The Wolf Pack is only formed for short a duration. Once their mission has been concluded, the seven ships return to their solo missions patrolling Alliance territory. Condition Red At Condition Red-1, the task force is reformed into only two strike groups and operate specifically to undertake tactical missions in defense of Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base. Strike Group One is composed of 26 starships, led by the , and is supported by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Assault Cruiser, two Medium Cruisers, one Light Cruiser, three Destroyers, seven Fast Frigates, seven Tactical Frigates, and two Tactical Corvettes. Strike Group Two is composed of 27 starships, led by the Battle Cruiser , and is escorted by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Assault Cruiser, one Medium Cruiser, two Light Cruisers, three Destroyers, eight Fast Frigates, and eight Tactical Frigates. The Battle Cruiser remains detached and does not appear until its part in the battle plan takes place. During Condition Red-2 the whole 54-ship task force operates as one unit with the sole purpose of engaging an enemy fleet in battle. When a greater hostile force threatens Abraxis Command Task Force Dauntless relies on Task Force Belligerent from across the Bajoran wormhole as its primary support. Slipstream Travel Although only the is the only starship in the task force with a Quantum Slipstream Drive, the rest of the task force can travel with it at slipstream speed in tight formation because of the size of the slipstream tunnel produced by the flagship. Category:Starfleet task force formations Category:Vanguard command task force formations